Awaking
by rose lily potter
Summary: I have just turned 17 and my life has changed into something I am not really sure about.
1. Chapter 1

Katie: age 17

James: age 24

Kendal: age 25

Carlos: age 25

Logan: age 25

The Untold Truth

Katie POV

Age is nothing but a number from what I have been told by my mother, she told me to follow my heart and to never give up on finding true love. I realized after some time she knew my secret before I truly knew, which was that I Katie Knight was in love with James Diamond which I have known for my whole life. I have seen him go from one girl to the next girl over the years, but today I decided I was going to change that.

"Katie, are you up yet?" Kendal knocked, but there was no response, "Katie, I'm coming in." As Kendal opened the door he noticed that her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"Hey mom she's not in her room," he yelled as came into the kitchen grabbing his plate to eat breakfast.

"Kendal," Ms. Knight exhausted to get ready for the heat that was about to come from her announcement she was about to make to everyone. "Your sister left last night to attend an exchange program," she smiled as she handed Carlos his plate.

"Wait when did this happen?" Kendal exclaimed as he walked over to his mother to get answers from her, while James came into the room with a shock look on his face. "Look sweetie your sister got the letter yesterday and school is giving her a full scholarship."

"But mom she would had told me about it," he protested, "now look here son, you guys were gone and didn't get home until she was already gone."

"Is there way for us to contact her?" Logan asked as he noticed look on James' face.

"She is going to call when she checks into her room," she said as she sat down at the table. "And she is coming home for the holidays."

_Flashback_

"_Sweetie are you sure about this program and school?" she asked._

"_Mom, they said that school could help me to learn how to enhance my skills," Katie stated as she was packing her bags._

"_Are you sure you really want to do this?" She asked her daughter as she was helping her pack. "I mean honey you just turned 17yesterday, and right now I feel that this is mainly about…." before she could finish her statement Katie gave her a look and the lights started to flicker. "Mom, you know I am starting to come into my gift and I don't really have control of it like you or aunt Brenda."_

" _Sweetie it takes time to control your magic, when your feelings are tied into it as well," she said as she pulled her into a hug. "Mom I just need this I want to be able to control my emotions and not caused the lights to go out or even cause someone to be sent to the other side of the world," she laughed trying to ease the tension in the room. _

_End of Flashback_

"Mom is she with aunt Brenda," Kendal asked after he noticed that Katie had been acting weird just like his cousin did on her 17th birthday a couple of years ago. He really didn't know the history of his family but he knew they were really different.

"Yep she is, your aunt is checking her into the school and making sure she has everything she needs," she said as she gave her son the look letting him know that she'll explain later. "Plus sweetie maybe she'll be able to teach you grown men something when she comes back." with that last comment she strolled out the room to place a call to her sister.

"What did your mother mean about teaching us something?" Carlos asked as he finished his food not missing a beat to anything being said. "Dude, I am not sure but I think someone over there is in shock," Logan said as he pointed over to James whom was looking like he lost his best friend.

"I'm cool," James smiled as he went into is his.

"So what's his deal?" Kendal asked he shook his trying to grasp everything was going. "Look I am not sure but I think maybe he feels like you do about Katie not saying goodbye," Logan suggested.

"I guess, but it seems to me that there might be a little more to it," Kendal stated as he noticed Carlos looking lost in his own little world.

Ms. Knight was in her room talking to her sister about Katie, "Is doing ok with her training?" "She is doing ok, but it seems that she has taking a little better control then we did at her age sis."

"I'm glad you're there for her, but promise me that she doesn't end like someone we know," "I promise to keep her on the right path, but you need to warn Kendal that his time is about come." she suggested to Jennifer.

"Mom what is she talking about?" Kendal asked as he came into the room unseen by his mother.

**What is coming for Kendal?**

**And what is up with James?**

**Who is Brenda?**

**And what family secret is Jennifer keeping?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Answers**

"Look Kendall, there are things about our that know little about," Jennifer stated as she motioned for her son to sit on the bed as he closed the door to her room. "One of our ancestors was a witch, and only the women in our family inherit the gift." "OK, but what was aunt Brenda talking about warning me?"

Jennifer knew the time had come for her to know the truth about his father and about Brenda, she stood up and had walked over to her closest to search for the chest that was giving to her when he was born. "This chest was given to me the day you was born, in here is a journal that your father kept and other journals from the very first witch in my family." "But that still doesn't explain to me about warning me or about Brenda," Jennifer knew her son was impatient so decided to do the only thing she could do. "Either you can read through them or just screw it and wait for the threat that is coming to destroy our family and the world!"

" Fine, I'll read them," he mumbled but he needed more answers first, "tell me where Katie really is mom." "Your sister is in Ireland training with Brenda and your cousin Paige," she answered as pointed to the chest, "now you have to hold up to the deal and start reading or I could always use magic to make you read."

"That is ok mom I'll just sit in your room and read," he gasp as he started going through the chest.

**James' room**

James sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Katie hugging at the Christmas party, he couldn't believe she wouldn't say goodbye or tell him about the school. " I guess we aren't as close as I thought Kitty Kat," he whispered not noticing Logan coming into the room. "Dude you do know you could email her or call her." "And say what?" "Look you do remember that we were on our way from tour in Europe when she left."

"So, she could had sent an email or call!" James snapped as he threw the picture against the wall causing it to break, shocking Logan and Carlos who almost got hit when he came into the room. "What the hell is your problem?" "My problem is that she said she would be here waiting to see- -" he paused realizing that this really had got to him. " me."

"Dude if I didn't know any better I would say you care about our little Katie more then just a sister." Logan pointed out to his friend. "I believe you're right Dr. Mitchell," Carlos stated as he hopped down onto the bed.

" You two are sick," James shouted as his turned red. "She is like a sister to me!" "If she is just a sister, why are you taking it harder then the rest of us?" Carlos pointed out as he left the room to go shower.

**Jennifer's Room**

Kendall sat there on the floor reading a diary labeled property of Prue Halliwell

_Dear Diary January 18, 1981_

_Today my life had changed completely for the worse my Grams told me that we had to move and change our names. Piper and I asked her why, but all she could say was that we weren't ready to face the threat that was coming or to learn the truth about everything. But I feel that if we leave I may never see Andy again._

_Prue_

_Dear Diary January 19, 1981_

_Today Grams gave us our new names my name was suppose to be Jennifer Wilson, Piper was going to be Cindy Wilson, Phoebe was to be Brenda Wilson, and Paige was to be Stacy Wilson. I told Andy that I would find him someday._

_Prue_

That was the entry that was ever made by Prue, Kendall couldn't believe that his mother has never told him about this until now. But part of him understood why she kept it from him, but he wondered if she ever met Andy again.

**Ireland**

Katie was sparring with her cousin , while her aunt was brewing a potion . She couldn't help but wonder what was cooking, "hey aunt Bren is it ok if we take a break?" "Sure girls but while we are here you call me by my real name ok." "Ok aunt Piper." Katie smiled as she wiped her face with the towel.

"But mom you said that they could be watching us from anywhere," the girl stated as she took a sip of water. " Sweetie it's ok, besides I've made to setup protection charms around the camp to ensure our safety."

"So when is the rest of the family coming?" Katie asked while she changed into some clothes.

"I think in two weeks," she smiled as she changed her clothes as well.

"Katie, you and Shannon need to rest and I promise we can talk more in a couple hours on our way to the school." Piper whispered as she rested her head on the pillow.

"I'll be home soon James," She whispered as she kissed the picture of James and went to sleep.

**James' room**

James shot up from his sleep and looked around his room, "Katie" he whispered.

**Is Andy , Mr. Knight?**

**Why is James upset?**

**What else is in the chest?**


	3. Who's The Daddy?

**Who's The Daddy**

It had been almost two weeks since Kendall had learned the truth about his

family. He knows that both his mother and sister are witches, but,

the thing that bothers him the most is that his father left his mother

because he couldn't handle living in hiding because of the danger she was in,

nor the fact that she was a witch.

Prue sat there in the room while Kendall was reading each journal remembering

when she was thinking about Andy and about when Katie was born.

_**The Past**_

_"Andy, you knew the danger you was getting into when you found me after I_

_left!" Prue cried as she trying to stop him from leaving._

_"You're right I did know. But-" Andy was torn between words, "But, I can't handle this anymore! I was hoping that we could live magic and demon FREE and be NORMAL!" he snapped as he continued furiously packing his bags._

_"What about our children?" Prue pleaded as she showed him the framed family_

_portrait. Andy took the picture in his hands as tears threatened to blur his_

_vision._

_"Prue," he whispered shakily as he paused for a moment staring at the_

_picture, "you know I love them with all my heart, but, I can't keep watching_

_over my shoulder everyday wondering if today is the day we die." he choked out._

_"So what are you saying?" Prue looked up at him, with hope in her eyes._

_"What I'm saying is that I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back," Andy stated_

_with a coldness to it, "but please tell the kids that I love them."_

_Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing. It made her angry hearing her_

_husband give up on their family so quick, and without thought._

_Andy gave her one last sorrowful glance as he turned to leave, with bags in_

_hand. But, before he could close the door, Prue couldn't take it anymore, her_

_anger was too much to contain. She threw the door open and swung him around to_

_face her and slapped him across the face without any magic._

_"I always wondered when you were going to do it, but I always thought you were_

_gonna use magic to do it.." He mocked._

_She couldn't believe the coldness he was showing, but she noticed the flash of_

_green in his_

_eyes, she realized that something was wrong._

_"Who are you, really?"_

_"Took you long enough witch," he smirked._

_"Answer my question before I show you what this witch can do!" she demanded as_

_she got into her fighting stance, unknown to her five-year-old son, Kendall,_

_was hiding in the kitchen watching the whole scene unfold._

_"Poor little witch didn't realize that I wasn't her husband?" he grinned_

_causing her to wonder how long he has pretended to be Andy._

_"I bet you're wondering how long I've been here, in your bed?"_

_"Why don't you show me who you truly are!" She commanded as the anger inside_

_was burning even more._

_"I can do that for you." he grinned as he transformed into his true form,_

_leaving a stunned look on Prue's face._

_"Cole?" she asked, feelings mixed with confusion and pure anger._

_"Prue, before you kick my-" Ir was too late. Prue already had him in her_

_magical wrath, she motioned her hands so he was thrown into the wall._

_"HOW LONG COLE!"_

_"Prue, I was under orders to protect you," he cried as he tried to_

_stand up, but he could barley move._

_"You better answer me before I do some MORE damage to you!" she yelled, with_

_venom dripping in her words._

_"Fine," he paused as finally stood up dusting himself off, "Leo sent me after_

_Kendall was born, because he found out that Andy was really sent to kill you,"_

_Cole whispered as he notice the pain and hurt in her eyes. The man she thought_

_she knew when she was growing up was sent to kill her._

_And another man she knew was_

_a demon that killed witches but became good because of the love he once had_

_for her sister; was standing in front of her now and protecting her and her_

_son._

_"Wait you said AFTER Kendall was born?" she questioned with a realization_

_coming across her face._

_"Leo got word that Andy was under a spell by the source, but after the spell_

_wore off he was killed," he paused seeing the tears in her eyes; "before he_

_died he told Leo to watch over you and your son."_

_"So you decided to help watch over me?" She asked._

_"Yes, but along the way I fell in love," he smiled, causing her to blush._

_"So that means you're Katie's dad?" she asked him realizing that all this time_

_he was really her child's father._

_"Look, we need to keep everything the same for their sakes and safety," he_

_stated as he gestured towards the kitchen to let her know that someone else_

_was listening to them. Prue noticed that it was Kendall kneeling in the corner_

_by the kitchen table, she and Cole walked over to the boy and gave him a smile._

_"Baby how long have you been here?" she asked him worriedly. "Long enough to_

_know he is not my daddy," he cried and pointed to Cole._

_"Sweetie he may not be your daddy, but he has been here for you and loves you_

_very, VERY much," she stated as she hugged her son while trying not to cry_

_herself._

_Part of her was thinking how stupid could she be to not notice that he wasn't_

_her Andy, but another part of her has always had feelings for Cole; but at the_

_time he was with her sister while she was with Andy._

_"Look buddy I was your father from the moment I laid eyes on you," Cole_

_stated as he took the boy from Prue and embraced him and a big hug._

_"and I'll always be here watching over you, but now I'll have to protect you_

_and your baby sister."_

_As much as she loved the smile Kendall had when he heard about his new sister,_

_Prue then chanted a memory spell that made Kendall sleep and forget whatever_

_he heard just then._

_While he slept Prue told Cole that he would have to leave while she sorted_

_through everything. Cole nodded in understanding._

_"Prue, I want you to know that I am going to comeback for you and the_

_children," he said as he pulls her into a passionate kiss, "you're my_

_life and my family no matter what." With that Cole had vanished leaving her to_

_think about what she had just learned, she wanted things to seem normal for_

_the kids._

_She would tell them that Andy had died in the line of fire while protecting_

_someone, while over the years Cole would come over to visit and bond with_

_children. Katie would call him uncle Cole, while Kendall would occasionally_

_have flashes of certain memories when he's around Cole and know he was once_

_more then an uncle._

_**End of the Flashback**_

"Mom, can you answer something for me?" Kendall asked as he noticed she was

in

deep thought, "MOM!" he yelled causing her to jump and make the vase fly

across the room.

"Sweetie don't ever do that again!" "Sorry but you were in deep thought and

wouldn't answer me..." he smirked, "now can you please tell me

something?"

"Sure sweetie," she smiled as she started to clean the mess up.

"Is Cole Turner, my sister's dad?"

"Yes," Prue whispered as she knew it was going to have to be answered

someday.

"So that means she's half demon?" he asked as he stood up from the floor with

the journal in his hand.

"She is half witch, human, and demon," she grinned, "but she is my baby and

she has good in her."

"Ok so what am I?" he questioned.

"Sweetie you have magic that I need to unbound, which was bound by your great

grams," Prue smirked.

"Why did she do that?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

"because she hates men?" she grinned.

"But I'm her grandson and flesh and blood," he growled.

**_Is Prue going to release Kendall's powers? And is Katie going to finally contact James?_**


	4. author notes

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
